legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ys VS. Sora no Kiseki: Alternative Saga
is a fighting game developed and published by Nihon Falcom Corporation exclusive to PlayStation Portable. The game announces a clash between Falcom's two main franchises, Ys and The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky, with familiar cast appearances from the two series with supports from cameos characters from other Falcom properties, such as Parin and her monster friends from Gurumin. Prologue Long ago in Xanadu, the legendary kingdom founded by Kubla Khan. A Shangri-la of magnificent prosperity, yet also lies a great threat to its lands since ancient times. Demon Lord Galsis, the King Dragon of eternal life and potent magic Those strong-willed upon slaying the immortal demon lord were carved into the recesses of Xanadu’s grounds through a cursed prophecy. When souls of warriors are summoned through time and space Only the one that awakes it can oppose the beast The struggle continues in a never-ending cycle '' between the demon lord and the warriors until the people left the ruined lands. ''The paradise known as Xanadu were forgotten by the world, as long as the demon lord lay in its grounds And now, the demon lord awakens once again… One warrior from another world is summoned by destiny… Gameplay A crossover fighting game where the player selects a character and journeys across his perspective of the game's story and fight the other selection characters as opponents. Mixing a few RPG elements from the two franchises, the battles follow Ys Seven's overhead display of combat and giving the player varieties of combat capabilities from the Trails' RPG theme. *'Limited Evolution (極限進化):' An evolved element from Y's VII where the fighting includes charged attacks, skills and EX Skills, jumping techniques and energy bursts. *'Player Customization:' Customize your fighting character with the right accessory, skill and assisting support character. *'Game Modes' **'Story Mode:' Playing through each character's path of battles. **'Arcade Mode:' One character against 10 consecutive battles where the characters are automatically chosen. **'Free Mode:' Where the player customizes which battle settings and difficulty to choose. **'Battle Points:' Win battles to accumulate BP, increase your ranks and exchange them for rewards. *'Ad-Hoc Mode:' The game is the first to adapt the PSP's ad-hoc function, allowing multi-playing for up to 4 players. *'Material Collection' Over 10 custom themes and wallpapers, all the movie scenes from previous Falcom titles before this game and over 150 tracks of Falcom's music. *'Difficulty Modes: ' The difficulty can be adjusted between Very Easy, Easy, Normal, Hard and Nightmare. Characters From the selection roster, the player employs a support character system which entails an NPC-controlled character that temporarily assists the main character. Key Characters *'Rappy:' A mysterious lifeform in Xanadu's grounds whose appearance varies depending on the summoned warriors it guides. It's very familiar about Xanadu's history and the eternal battle between the demon and hero. In the game, its form is a Shining Pom. *'Mona:' Falcom's mascot who runs the shop. *'Jue, Sera, Xisa:' The three homunculi of Geis's brother, Ernst from Ys VI: The Ark of Napishtim. *'Michel Lap Haven:' The legendary magician fro the Gagharv Trilogy. *'Galsis:' The final boss from the Xanadu series. Support Characters Ys Series *Feena and Reah: The twin goddesses from Ys I, II and Origin. *Dark Fact:The final boss of Ys I. *Sigroon: Princess Aisha's bodyguard in Ys VII. *Elena Stoddart: Chester's sister and Dogi's childhood friend Ys III. *Lilia: A girl from Lance Village from Ys II. *Olha: The priestess of the Rheda tribe from Ys VI. *Ernst: Geis's brother from Ys VI. *Tia and Maya: Sisters who live in Altago City from Ys VII. *Mustafa: Elder of Segram and Cruxie's brother in Ys VII. *Unica and Hugo: The Ys Origin protagonists. Gagharv Trilogy *Jurio and Christina: The protagonists of the Moonlight Witch. Kiseki Series *Scherazard Harvey: The "Silver Streak" Bracer from the Sky trilogy. *Elie MacDowell: Daughter of Crossbell's mayor and heroine of Zero no Kiseki. *Campanella: Ouroboros's No.0 Enforcer codenamed the "Fool" *Zin Vathek: The "Unmovable" bracer from the Sky trilogy. *Anelace Elfead: The youngest female bracer from the Sky trilogy. *Josette Capua: The youngest sister of the Capua Family from the Sky trilogy. *Gilbert Stein: Ouroboros's incompetent jaeger dropout. *Kevin Graham and Ries Argent: Church Knights and the 3rd protagonists. *Cassius Bright: Estelle's father and Royal Army general from the Sky trilogy. Other Series *Pipiro and Pokuru: The protagonists of Zwei!!. *Dora: The female magician from Brandish. *The Gururumins: Monster friends of Paris from Gurumin. Development The game was first announced in a Dengeki PlayStation on November 2009. It was created to satisfy Nihon Falcom's desire to use PSP's wireless ad-hoc local multiplayer function, an obstacle they challenged to install into prior JRPG titles.http://andriasang.com/come6u/ys_vs_legend_of_heroes/ They also felt a natural transition in both the Trails in the Sky and Ys series, which had many themes in them related to fighting while JPRGs. Further details the following month showed that the game's engine was based on Ys Seven.http://www.siliconera.com/2009/12/17/falcom-shares-ys-vs-sora-no-kiseki-illustrations/ In March 2010, it was announced that the game would have full voice acting and original music being a combination of original compositions and new arrangements of songs from prior Ys and Trails games. With most Ys and Trails in the Sky characters selected into the roster, Falcom included Lloyd Bannings and support character Elie MacDowell from Zero no Kiseki, to promote the game's release of September 2010. After the game's release on July 29, 2010 in Japan, a special limited edition was also released apart from the standard version. Contents include the game's soundtrack, a Falcom "greatest hits" soundtrack of selected music from their game library, a special game-info booklet, and a special promotion card for the Victory Spark TCG.http://andriasang.com/comken/ys_vs_sora_no_kisek_pv/ Siliconera speculated that the game would be likely localized due to XSEED's relationship with Falcom, where they instated to focus further on Western markets around 2010, and that the game would be a smaller undertaking to translate as JRPGs remain typically text-heavy. But this did not happen, with XSEED instead to choose focus on more mainline entries of the Ys and the Legend of Heroes titles. Reception In the video game charts, the game debuted #8 on the Media Create, selling 30,047 copies in its opening week, and #7 on Famitsu. It was one of many in the release week that IGN cited as being drivers in PSP hardware as well. Its retail sales was enough to warrant a "Sony the Best" themed budget re-release a year later in July 2011. Limited Versions Notes/Trivia *This is Nihon Falcom's first crossover fighting genre similar in concept towards the Super Smash Bros, Final Fantasy Dissidia and Tales of VS. References Navigation Category:Games Category:Falcom Games